mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Production Baobab
Production Baobab (株式会社ぷろだくしょんバオバブ Kabushiki-gaisha Purodakushon Baobabu) is a voice actor talent management firm in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan. Voice actors currently affiliated with Baobab *Sayaka Aoki *Junko Asami (Junko Machida) *Hideto Ebihara *Hideko Eguchi *Takayuki Fujimoto *Mioko Fujiwara *Hitoshi Hamano *Hitomi Harada *Ryūzō Hasuike *Takashi Hikida *Natsumi Hioka *Hiroko Hirata *Mana Hirata *Masashi Hirose *Shion Hirota *Yukari Honma *Junko Hori *Chizuko Hoshino *Miyuki Ichijō *Hiroaki Ishikawa *Hiroya Ishimaru *Hisako Kanemoto *Masafumi Kimura *Misa Kobayashi *Sanae Kobayashi *Satomi Kōrogi *Megumi Kubota *Nami Kurokawa *Chihiro Kusaka *Yukie Maeda *Mari Mashiba *Yuki Matsuoka *Fumio Matsuoka *Ako Mayama *Junko Midori *Atsuko Mine *Tomoko Miura *Eri Miyajima *Masaaki Mizunaka *Emi Motoi *Sayuri Nakano *Megumi Nasu *Ikuo Nishikawa *Fumi Oda *Kazuki Ogawa *Jirō Saitō *Airi Sakuno *Ayana Sasagawa *Aki Sasamori *Keiichirō Satomi *Shigeru Shibuya *Hiroshi Shirokuma *Ken Shiroyama *Yoshinori Sonobe *Jun'ichi Sugawara *Takashi Taguchi *Keiichi Takahashi *Akiko Takeguchi *Roko Takizawa *Manami Tanaka *Kōsei Tomita *Katsumi Toriumi *Sōmei Uchida *Kikumi Umeda *Akiko Yajima *Aya Yamakawa *Eiji Yanagisawa *Hiroyuma Yokō *Miho Yushida *Saori Yumiba Voice actors formerly affiliated with Baobab *Masaki Aizawa (now affiliated with Bell Production) *Runa Akiyama (now affiliated with 81 Produce) *Shizuka Arai (now affiliated with Feathered) *Kinryū Arimoto (now affiliated with Heiya Kikaku) *Eisuke Asakura (now affiliated with Arts Vision) *Mayumi Asano (now affiliated with Office Osawa) *Sachiko Chijimatsu (now affiliated with 81 Produce) *Chō (Yūichi Nagashima) (now affiliated with the Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society) *Takashi Demura (now affiliated with Media Office) *Yuzuru Fujimoto (now affiliated with 81 Produce) *Jun Fukuyama (now affiliated with AXLONE) *Tōru Furusawa (now affiliated with Kenyū Office) *Nobuyuki Furuta (now affiliated with Kenyū Office) *Yūko Gotō (now affiliated with AXLONE) *Jun Hazumi (now affiliated with Arts Vision) *Satoshi Hino (now affiliated with AXLONE) *Katsuhisa Hōki (now affiliated with Kenyū Office) *Kenyū Horiuchi (now the director of Kenyū Office) *Kazuhiko Inoue (now affiliated with B-Box) *Teiyū Ichiryūsai (now a freelance voice actress) *Rei Igarashi (now affiliated with Office Osawa) *Sayuri Ikemoto (now affiliated with Kenyū Office) *Kazue Ikura (Kazu Ikura) (now affiliated with Aoni Production) *Ryūzō Ishino (now affiliated with 81 Produce) *Emiko Itō *Rie Iwatsubo (retired) *Mai Kadowaki (now affiliated with Kaleidoscope) *Tomoko Kawakami (deceased) *Akira Kamiya *Shōko Kanoki *Takuo Kawamura (now affiliated with Bell Production) *Eriko Kawasaki (now affiliated with Sigma Seven) *Yūmi Kikuchi (now a freelance voice actress) *Kaneta Kimotsuki (affiliated with Winner Entertainment, director of 21st Century FOX now deceased) *Madoka Kimura (now a freelance voice actress) *Naoki Kinoshita (now affiliated with Kenyū Office) *Takurō Kitagawa (now affiliated with Sigma Seven) *Ichirōta Koizumi *Takehito Koyasu (now the director of Diizufakutorii) *Chie Kōjiro (now affiliated with 81 Produce) *Junro Maruyama (now affiliated with Arts Vision) *Naoko Matsui (now the head of UP AND UPS) *Yasunori Matsumoto (now affiliated with Sigma Seven) *Takahiro Mizushima (now affiliated with AXLONE) *Yūko Mizutani (deceased) *Mugihito (Makoto Terada) (now affiliated with Media Office) *Hiroshi Naka (now affiliated with Ken Production) *Shūsei Nakamura (retired/deceased) *Masayuki Nakata (now affiliated with Vive) *Ken Narita (now a freelance voice actor) *Masako Nozawa (now affiliated with Aoni Production) *Kenichi Ogata (now affiliated with Umikaze) *Hideki Ogihara (now affiliated with Diizufakutorii) *Noriko Ohara (now a freelance voice actress) *Takayuki Okada (now affiliated with Kenyū Office) *Kōsuke Okano (now a freelance voice actor) *Kenichi Ono (now affiliated with Rimakkusu) *Ai Orikasa (now affiliated with AXLONE) *Shinya Ōtaki (now a freelance voice actor) *Takao Ōyama (now affiliated with Bijuaru Space) *Takayuki Sakazume (now affiliated with Kenyū Office) *Yoshiko Sakakibara (later moved to Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society, currently freelance) *Junko Sakuma (deceased) *Yūko Sanpei (now affiliated with AXLONE) *Yūko Satō (now affiliated with Aksent) *Chie Sawaguchi (now affiliated with Across Entertainment) *Mitsuo Senda (now affiliated with 81 Produce) *Yutaka Shimaka (now affiliated with Production★A Collection) *Mari Shimizu *Kei Shindō (now affiliated with AXLONE) *Akemi Shinohara (now affiliated with Arts Vision) *Noriaki Sugiyama (now affiliated with Stay Luck) *Katsumi Suzuki (now affiliated with Arts Vision) *Seiichi Suzuki (deceased, enrolled at the time of death) *Shinnosuke Tachibana (now affiliated with AXLONE) *Miki Takahashi (now affiliated with SplashDream) *Kumiko Takizawa (now affiliated with 81 Produce) *Nobuyuki Tanaka *Kazuya Tatekabe (director of Kenyū Office before time of death) *Yūichi Tauchi *Kei Tomiyama (deceased, enrolled at the time of death) *Akane Tomonaga (now affiliated with AXLONE) *Miki Tsuchiya (now affiliated with Aswan Entertainment) *Aki Unone (now affiliated with Arts Vision) *Keaton Yamada (now at Remax) *Ken Yamaguchi (deceased, the director of OYS Produce until his death) *Takumi Yamazaki (now affiliated with T.S.P.) Category:Japanese voice actor management companies